High-power laser diode packages and diode-pumped solid-state lasers are commonplace on the laser market. Diode bars consisting of 1-100 individual light-emitting stripes produce output power up to hundreds of watts under continuous-wave operation and higher peak powers in pulsed operation. A difficulty exists in efficiently coupling the light emitted from these high power laser diode arrays into a laser rod due to the inherent asymmetry of the laser diode output beam. Additionally, effective waste heat removal from both the diode arrays and the laser rod is very difficult in small, compact packages. Therefore, low thermal resistance and high heat transfer to the coolant is very desirable. Low thermal resistance values result in low diode operating temperature and longer diode lifetime as well as avoiding deleterious wave front distortions in the laser rod. Diode-pumped solid-state lasers in the prior art require two separate cooling loops for the diode arrays and the laser rod. This adds size as well as complexity to the overall package, which is a detriment when weight or optical cavity length issues are a consideration. Some prior art laser diode packages use micro channel cooling and some prior art rod laser designs use a small flow channel around the rod, but to our knowledge no prior art combines micro channel cooling of both the laser rod and diodes in one cooling loop. This is accomplished in the instant invention because the diodes are mounted to the laser rod using a transparent polymer adhesive, resulting in a monolithic or integrated structure, which is then easy to cool as a unit. In the prior art as well as the instant invention it is much more important to accurately control the temperature of the diodes by controlling the coolant temperature than it is to control the temperature of the laser rod, as the diode's output wavelength is temperature dependent. The rod's refractive index varies radially with the temperature as the heat flows from the center of the rod to the periphery, and this gradient slope changes very little in the operating temperature region of the diodes. Therefore, they can be cooled together with the same coolant. U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,936 to Irwin, issued May 28, 1996, discloses a laser device with a cooling tube around the laser rod and a separate sleeve surrounding the diode array that defines a coolant channel for cooling the diode array. U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,850 to Irwin, issued May 6, 1997, discloses a laser diode array but makes no mention of integrating the cooling of a laser rod with the laser diode array. Additionally, a key aspect of the invention is the use of a very high temperature (+1,000.degree. C.) ceramic/copper direct bond process, whereas the instant invention uses a room temperature UV bonding process.